Test 8
Left Panel W E L C O M E T O M A I - O T O M E W I K I ! File:Mai-Otome_Logo.png|center|link=MaiOtome Wiki A wiki that is devoted on providing information about the Mai-Otome Manga created by Hajime Yatate, and Anime by Sunrise. This wiki has an aim of building the largest compendium of any Mai-Otome related information. Please help out by adding and editing our articles! We are over articles and still expanding, since April 12th 2013. Careful: This wiki contains an abundance of spoilers, read on with caution! F E A T U R E D A R T I C L E File:Monica Mugshot.png|right|230px|link=Monica Julen Monica Julen Monica Julen (モニカ・ユレン Monika Yuren) is an anime-only character who was involved in the major war fifty years prior to the events of the main story line. She had the Meister GEM Running Water Diopside (流水の透輝石 Ryūsui no Tōkiseki), that Monica used to enter a contract with her master, and gave her access to her Otome powers. More about Monica can be found here. F E A T U R E D C H A P T E R File:Chapter 3.png|left|200px|link=Chapter 3 Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell!? Spoiler Alert! This is the Chapter 3 of Mai-Otome series! For those who haven't seen this chapter, read at your own risk. Please do not conclude that everything that is written in the summary is final, we're currently working on the story line and the translations. ---- Because of the contract that has been made by Mashiro and Arika, they are forced to live together in Nina's room, and her roommate is forced to move out. Saddened over of what happened, Shiho uses the chance to manipulate the girl's feelings to get rid of Arika. Continue Reading in here. F E A T U R E D E P I S O D E Coming Soon. A F F I L I A T E D W I K I S If you're interested having an affiliation, please contact us or you can leave your request in in here. R E L A T E D S I T E S Official Sites *Mai-HiME - Mai-Otome Website - The website all about Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome universe, as well as their products and other information. (Jpn) *Mai-Otome Anime - Sunrise's official Mai-Otome anime site. (Jpn) *Mai-Otome Anime - Sunrise's official Mai-Otome anime site. General Sites *Mai-Otome on Wikipedia - The Wikipedia's article all about the Mai-Otome. *Mai-Otome on Wikipedia - The Wikipedia's article all about the Mai-Otome. (Jpn) *Sunrise on Wikipedia - The Wikipedia's article about Sunrise Inc. *Mai-Otome on Anime News Network - About the TV series, providing user ratings, as well as the staff behind the production, and the voice actors. Right Panel V O T I N G F O R T H E M O N T H Featured Article (closed) Featured Quote (closed) Featured Picture (closed) F E A T U R E D P I C T U R E File:Mashiro Anime Mugshot.png|250px|link=Mashiro Blan de Windbloom The Queen of Windbloom, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom. F E A T U R E D Q U O T E D I D Y O U K N O W ? *Choko has a love for cakes, sweets and chocolates? *Tosh loves Lyon, Laxus and Rogue of Fairy Tail? *Nina Wáng is the first one to activate the Robe of Blue Sky Sapphire in the Manga? *Arika Yumemiya is already an Otome in the Manga, whereas she's an ordinary girl at first, then becomes an Otome later in the Episode 3 in the anime? *Erstin Ho doesn't have her own Robe, and is a member of Schwarz in the anime? *The Seiyū of Sergay's Wáng, Katsuyuki Konishi, also voiced Laxus of Fairy Tail? *Fumi Himeno doesn't have any speaking role in the anime? * the term Miryoku doesn't exist in the anime? *Juliet Nao Zhang receives her own Meister GEM in the anime, and is also appointed to be one of the Five Columns? *Mai Tokiha is a HiME in the manga, but an Otome in the anime? *In the manga, Shiho Huit doesn't have the Maki-Maki doll she's using in the anime? P O L L O F T H E M O N T H What do you think of the series in general? I love it! It's okay I had a look at it, and I don't plan on continuing with the series W I K I A A N I M E T W I T T E R '''File:Twitterbutton.png|center|link=http://twitter.com/WikiaAnime'